StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Evolution Missions
This contains quotations for the Evolution missions. Zergling evolution *'Abathur:' New Discovery. Large scale improvement to zergling sequences. *'Kerrigan:' What kinds of improvement? *'Abathur:' Answer complex. Can branch evolution of fully evolved zergling, form two new strains. *'Kerrigan:' Then add them to the Swarm, Abathur. *'Abathur:' Strains mutually exclusive. Will compete in sequence. One must be chosen. Other must be discarded. *'Kerrigan:' Fine, make some of each. I want to see them in action. *'Abathur:' Will set up test for both. Initiate from evolution pit. Before Mission *'Abathur:' Zergling strains ready for augmentation. Unique essence discovered on Dominion security world. Collect essence. Adapt zergling, destroy Dominion outposts. The Mission Raptor strain *'Abathur:' Planet Calus. :Zoom in to focus on a Dominion outpost on the planet's surface. *'Abathur:' Dominion security outpost in cliffs above valley. Out of reach. Adaptation required. :Karak leap around and attack prey. *'Abathur:' Local karak vault through air, attack prey. Devour karak. Collect essence. Can assimilate trait into zergling strand. Once collected: Dominion outpost within reach. :(Gameplay) :Zerglings kill the karak. *'Abathur:' Essence acquired. New sequence spun into zergling strand. :Zerglings morph into Raptors. *'Abathur': Augmented zerglings, ready for combat. *'Kerrigan:' Good. Let's see them in action. :More Raptor zerglings arrive in sacs. *'Abathur:' Delivering additional zerglings now. :Raptors leap across the terrain and attack a Dominion bunker. *'Abathur:' Raptor strain, leap to close on enemy. Scales cliffs. :Raptor zerglings attack the main Dominion outpost and destroy it. *'Abathur:' Outpost destroyed. Next strain ready for testing. Swarmling strain *'Abathur:' Planet Astrid III. Feral zerg brood. :Zoom in on feral hive cluster. *'Abathur:' Feral hatcheries evolved unique adaptation. Morph zerglings very fast. *'Kerrigan:' I'm taking control of the hive cluster right now. *'Abathur:' Incorporating adaptation into Swarm. *'Kerrigan:' There's a Dominion force inbound on the hive cluster. Work fast Abathur. *'Abathur:' Swarmling strain complete. Ready to morph. :(Gameplay) *'Abathur:' Swarmling strain: hatches quickly. Three form single egg. Overwhelms foes. *'Abathur:' Dominion incoming. Morph larvae into swarmling strain. :Swarmlings attack the Dominion patrol. *'Dominion Marine:' There's just too many! :The Dominion troops are killed. *'Abathur:' Attackers eliminated. Ready to morph additional zerglings. Destroy base. :Swarmlings attack the Dominion base. *'Dominion Marine:' They're everywhere! *'Thor pilot:' Then shoot everywhere! :Dominion base is destroyed. *'Abathur:' Dominion dead. Swarmling test concluded. Must prepare sequences for Swarm integration. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission *'Abathur:' Sequences ready for integration. Await decision. Raptor strains Results: *Leaps over obstacles and onto target from range *Gain +2 damage, an increase of 40% *Can jump up and down cliffs Assimilation of karak essence. many benefits Can enhanced quadriceps of zergling, mutate wing function. Would allow to zergling vault through air, climbs up and down cliffs, leaps at foes from distance. Minor side effect, amplified aggression. Likely to improve damage output. Acceptable. Swarmling strains Results: *Spawns in group of three *Morph almost instantly Examination of feral sequences, completed Random variations of Zz'gash dune-runner core reduced complexity. Gestation period almost nonexistent. Simple sequences all production of three swarmgling on single cocoon. Dorsal protrusion of dune-runner has resurfaced. Prominent. Will examine further. Baneling evolution Before Mission *'Abathur': Baneling strain ready for augmentation. Discovered creature with powerful essence, good adaptation for baneling. Defeat creature, assimilate essence. Create new strain. The Mission Splitter strains *'Abathur': Planet Nelyth. Unique lifeform present on surface. *'Abathur': Mitoscarab. Organisms has evolved elegant survival mechanism. *'Abathur': Decentralized nervous system. Upon death, remains become two lesser creature. *'Kerrigan': I want the mitoscarab essence assimilated before the protoss know we're here. *'Abathur': Required additional essence. Prime mitoscarab, near. *'Abathur': Spinning sequence into baneling strand. Augmented banelings ready for combat. *'Kerrigan': Excellent. Let's introduce the protoss to our new friends. *'Abathur': Splitter strain. Splits into two smaller creatures upon detonation. Occurs only once. *'Abathur': Delivering banelings now. *'Stalker': They are unending. *'Abathur': More banelings. Arriving now. *'Stalker': Defend the shrines! *'Kerrigan': The protoss are finished. Ready your next experiment, Abathur. Hunter strains *'Abathur': Scoria. Volcanic resource world. Hostile terrain. *'Abathur': Thousands of banelings, subjected to lava. Extreme conditions used to guide evolution. *'Abathur': Over many cycles, adaption occurs. *'Abathur': New strain emerges. Can leap up cliffs to avoid lava. *'Kerrigan': That's useful. *'Abathur': Successful specimens scattered on surface. Must gather. *'Abathur': Survivors located here. Must be collected. *'Abathur': Lava rising! Remain on high ground. *'Abathur': Lava surges at regular intervals. Utilize high ground. *'Dominion marine': Got some movement out here. Gonna check it out, *'Dominion marine': What's happening? *'Dominion marine': Those things can jump? *'Dominion commander': Get that Hercules back to base, now! Zerg forces inbound! *'Dominion marine': This ain't fair! *'Abathur': Dominion mining camp. Extracting minerals. *'Kerrigan': I see them. Let's test out these new banelings. *'Abathur': Front entrance heavily fortified. Banelings unable to pass. *'Kerrigan': The base is built into the cliffs. Our banelings can travel overland and drop in from the back. *'Abathur': Frontal attack, inadvisable. Prefer flanking, diverse cliffs. Attack from above. *'Dominion marine': Where are they coming from? *'Abathur': Dominion mining facility destroyed. Experiment successful. After Mission *'Abathur:' Sequences ready for integration. Await decision. Splitter strains Results: *Splits into two Baneling Spawn on death *Baneling Spawn deal less damage Decentranized nervous system of splitter strain increases efficiency at siege warfare. Upon detonation, two baneling spawn splits from remains, continue pressing assault. Split only occurs once. Further splits invariably result in acidic fluids of limited sentence. Hunter strains Results: *Leaps over obstacles and onto targets to from long range *Can jump up and down from cliffs Hunter strain, strategics asset. Extreme conditions used to guide evolution. Hunter strain can propel itself to cliffs, attack foes caught unawares. Able to leap over Swarm troops, bombard enemies. Banelings no longer trapped behind hungry zerglings. Roach evolution Before Mission *'Abathur:' Roach strain ready for augmentation. Protoss research facilities discovered. Experiments within useful to evolve Swarm. Must acquire. Destroy protoss. Improve Swarm. The Mission Corpser strains *'Abathur:' Planet Cantar. Concealed protoss facility. *'Abathur:' Many protoss specimens. Captive scantipede is virulent parasite. *'Kerrigan:' Well then, why don't we let it out to play? *'Abathur:' Implants parasites into host. Erupts from corpse. Essence must be ours. Protoss must not destroy! *'Abathur:' Essence acquired. Roaches modified with parasitic sequence. *'Abathur:' Corpser strain: implants roachling parasite. Erupts from enemy's corpse. *'Kerrigan:' Push forward. Leave no survivors. *'Zealot:' Zerg! *'Kerrigan:' Let the roachlings attack the enemy first! *'Abathur:' Protoss destroyed, scantipede essence secure. Vile strains *'Abathur:' Planet Mehlus IV. Environment used to guide evolution. *'Abathur:' Microbial organisms reproduced within pools. Generations of roaches ordered to consume. Most... organs seize up. Die. *'Abathur:' Survivors adapted. Formed symbiotic bond with microbes. New strain: vile roach. Ready for command. *'Kerrigan:' I sense protoss forced nearby. Let's see these roaches in combat. *'Abathur:' Vile strain: acids saliva coats enemy. Slows movements, slows attacks. *'Immortal:' Systems unresponsive. Cannot... attack. *'Archon:' Remained... focused. *'Abathur:' Additional roaches, arriving now. *'Zealot:' Abominations! *'Zealot': Difficult... to move. *'Abathur': Vile strain successful. Protoss eliminated. Must prepared sequences. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission *Abathur: Sequences ready for integration. Await decision. Corpser strains Results: *Enemies damaged by the Roach will spawn two roachlings if killed quickly. Recovered scantipede essence. Scantipede itself unremarkable. Parasite within more interesting. Sequences allow roach to inject microscopic parasites. Acidic saliva melts away flesh. Allows parasites to burrow within host and gestate. Upon death, roachlings break free. Emerge from any available orifice. Extremely efficient. Vile strains Results: *Attacks slows enemies movement and attack speeds by 75% *Heroes unit movement and attack speeds are slowed by 20% Toxic ingestion, successful. Adaption has produced powerful roach variant. Chemical byproducts of microbes altered compounds of acidic saliva. Constructive agents will coat target as roach attacks. As newer layers apply, previous layers harden and tighten. Movement becomes difficult. Attacks less frequent. Debilitates enemies. Hydralisk evolution Before Mission *'Abathur:' Hydralisk strain ready for augmentation. Expeditionary brood discovered ancient zerg essence in Dominion space. Brood under attack. Limited time. The Mission Impaler strains *'Abathur:' Planet Marek V. Swarm hive cluster under assault. *'Kerrigan:' Prometheus company. The Dominions infestation specialists. We need to move fast. *'Abathur:' Essence nearby. Overmind creation: impaler colony. Slow attack, incredible damage. Collect essence. Adapt hydralisks. Defeat Dominion. *'Abathur:' Examining. Sequence incomplete. Must kill remaining impaler colonies. *'Abathur:' Sequence acquired. Spinning impaler essence into hydralisk morph. *'Abathur:' Hydralisks now able to morph into impalers. *'Abathur:' Impaler attacks while burrowed. Damages single target, tears through armor. *'Kerrigan:' Move to the high ground and assault their barricade from above. *'Siege tank driver:' Something just busted outta the ground! *'Dominion Firebat:' Aw, hell no! Retreat! *'Abathur:' Dominion barricade destroyed. *'Kerrigan:' That missile turret can detect our impalers while burrowed. Take it out first. *'Dominion Firebat:' Keep it together! *'Abathur:' Barricades destroyed. Only Prometheus Company base remains. *'Abathur:' Terran forces eliminated. *'Abathur:' Alternative hydralisk morph possible. Surviving lurker dens discovered. Lurker strains *'Abathur:' Planet Cavir. Once: birthing colony for Daggoth's brood. Now: feral. *'Abathur:' Feral lurkers. Survivors of inter-Swarm conflict. *'Kerrigan:' I can control them but I can't morph more. *'Abathur:' Key transformation missing. Requires lurker den. *'Abathur:' Secure nearby den. Return essence to Swarm control. *'Kerrigan:' The feral zerg sensed us! Burrow, quickly! *'Abathur:' Lurker, attacks many foes while burrowed. Effective against light enemies. *'Kerrigan:' More feral zerg. Burrow quickly and attack! *'Abathur:' Destination reached. Broodmother Kilysa inbound to extract essence. Overlords en route. *'Kerrigan:' I sensed the feral zerg moving... They're attacking from the south! Defend the lurker den! *'Kerrigan:' Another wave incoming! Keep them off the lurker den! *'Abathur:' Feral zerg defeated. Broodmother ready to extract essence. Must prepare sequences for hydralisk morph. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission *'Abathur:' Hydralisk morph ready for integration. Await decision. Impaler strains Can morph into an impaler *Attacks single target when it is burrowed *Effective against armored units Impaler colony essence evolved millennia ago First mutated under Overmind's instruction Ancestor strain of sunken colony. Powerful Can bond essence to hydralisk morph create impalers. Attack single foe, tentacle shreds through armor, flesh, bone. Lurker strains Can morph into an lurker *Attacks multiple enemies while it is burrowed *Effective against light ground units Lurker evolved prior to Inter-Swarm conflict. Essence abandoned by Queen of Blades in effort to assimilate new breeds. Almost lost. Now recovered. Lurkers attack while burrowed. Spines strike multiple enemies at once. Effective against troops lacking sufficient armor. Mutalisk evolution Before Mission *'Abathur: '''Mutalisk strain ready for augmentation. Located feral brood lords. Must re-acquire essence. Can be spun into mutalisk strain. The Mission Brood lord strain *'Abathur:' Dominion defense platform, Sigma Centari. Feral brood lords nearby. *'Abathur:' Missile turrets designed to kill mutalisks. Stalemate without brood lords. *'Kerrigan:' Find the brood lords. We'll assimilate their essence and destroy the Dominion. *'Abathur:' Kill brood lords. Recover essence. *'Kerrigan:' Assimilate their essence. *'Abathur:' Mutalisks can morph into brood lord. Await your command. *'Abathur:' Brood lord: launches broodling, assaults ground targets from distance. *'Abathur:' Supplying mutalisks, will defend brood lords. Complementary skills. *'Kerrigan:' Now let's end this stalemate. *'Dominion officer:' We're being overrun! Drop in reinforcements! *'Abathur:' Planetary fortress destroyed. Platform secured. Viper strain *'Abathur:' Brokas Hur. Dominion storage world. *'Abathur:' Transport wreckage discovered. Jorium crystal contained within. *'Abathur:' Jorium useful for experimentation. Enhances psionic potential. Must acquire. *'Abathur:' Completed research on primal essences. New strain created : viper. Ready to assault Dominion. *'Abathur:' Viper: strategic asset. Abducts targets, pull to its location. Usable on ally or foe. *'Kerrigan:' Move across the river and pull our aberrations to the other side. *'Abathur:' Siege tanks detected. Use vipers. Pull into range of aberrations. *'Siege tank driver:' Get it off me! *'Abathur:Viper, emits disabling clouds. Foes within, cannot attack. *'''Kerrigan: Rip that bunker apart! *'Kerrigan:' Only their final defenses remain. Move in for the kill. *'Abathur:' Jorium cargo secured. *'Abathur:' Must prepare mutalisk morph. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission *'Abathur:' Mutalisk morph ready for integration. Await decision. Brood lord strain Can morph into a Brood lord *Besieges ground targets from long range *Attacks spawns broodlings Brood Lord strain, almost lost. Corruptor strain unable to be reconstituted. Essence unavailable. Mutalisk base must suffice. Once morped, spawned broodling symbiotes. Able to launch broodlings long distances. Siege ground-based foes from air. Powerful weapon. Viper strain Can morph into a Viper *Pull units into new locations. Enemies will be stunned for 1 second *Slows enemy ground units and prevent them from attacking *Drains life from allied unit to restore energy *Can attack air units Viper adapted from essence sequence taken on Zerus. Primal sequences streamlined. Redundant mutations removed. Stronger. Fit for Swarm. Viper strains abducts targets, emits disabling cloud. Manipulate battlefield conditions to Swarm's advantage. Swarm host evolution Before Mission *'Abathur:' Swarm host strain ready for augmentation. Discovered creature with beneficial sequences. Allow swarm host to produce flying locusts. Must consume, acquired essence. Improve Swarm. The Mission Carrion strain *'Abathur:' Planet Cruxas III. New Babylon. Essence found in dominion territory, *'Abathur:' Native insectoid species, essence contains sequences for swarm host strand. *'Abathur: Acquire essence from nest. Will allow swarm host to produce flying locust. *'Kerrigan:' And the Dominion's provided the perfect targets. *'Abathur:' Terran forces obstructing route. Eliminate to proceed. *'Abathur:' Augmenting swarm host sequences. *'Abathur:' New strain: carrion. Produces locust capable of flight. *'Kerrigan:' Begin the assault. Root here, and lay waste to the nuclear silo. *'Kerrigan:' One silo down. Move forward, we're going after the second. *'Abathur:' Terran ground forces, interfering. Utilize carrion strain. Aerial superiority. *'Abathur:' Nuclear silos destroyed. Swarm invasion will continue unhindered. *'Abathur:' Preparing for next test. Creeper strain *'Abathur:' Planet Ignus. Broodmother recently killed. Brood in danger. *'Abathur:' Local organism, ash worm. Destroying Swarm brood. *'Abathur:' Tunnels through crust. Escapes quickly. Elusive. *'Abathur:' Essence useful for swarm host augmentation. Take sequences. *'Kerrigan:' The ash worm! Begin the attack! *'Abathur:' Worm organism, tunneled into crust. Escaped to new location. Hunt down. *'Abathur:' Essence collected. Spinning trait into swarm host strand. *'Abathur:' Creeper strain: tunnels through planet's crust. Appears at location of choice. *'Abathur:' Hatchery under attack. Swarm host must deep tunnel, defend hive cluster *'Abathur:' Secondary hive cluster under attack. Defend. *'Abathur:' Hive cluster defended successfully. Dominion dead. *'Abathur:' Must prepare swarm host sequences for integration. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission Abathur: Sequences ready for integration. Await decision. Carrion strain *Spawns flying locust that can attack ground targets *Flying locust are faster and deals 50% more damage than ground locust, but they have 25% less life Essence capable of successfully bonding to swarm host sequences, uncommon. Primal framework accepts adaptations quickly, then overrides adaptations quicker. Carrion nest sequences allow permanent mutation of egg sac. Will birth flying locusts able to attack ground-based enemies across any terrain. Creeper strain *Generates creep while burrowed or rooted *Can travel quickly to any location with creep using Deep Tunnel *Deep Tunnel cooldown: 10 seconds Creeper strain augmented by ash worm essence. Organism used enzyme secretion to break apart soil, travel quickly. Swarm host essence adapted t secrete creep for smaller effect. Deep Tunnel will allow rapid deployment to areas where creeps are present. Ultralisk evolution Before Mission *'Abathur:' Ultralisk strain ready for augmentation. Dominion lab discovered on Korhal. Experimenting on ultralisks. Able to turn research against them. The Mission Noxious strain *'Abathur:' Dominion xeno-research facility. Metis. *'Abathur:' Zerg inside. Can capture. Can use. *'Kerrigan:' Mengsk certainly wants to keep us out. But we can use his own specimens against him. *'Kerrigan:' An Ultralisk! I can do a lot with this one. Hear me, ultralisk. Break free. Fight to the door, kill anything in your path. *'Klein:' Security Squad 4, what is going on in there? *'Kerrigan:' There. Destroy that containment cell and free those ultralisks. *'Abathur:' Toxic compound released, great potential. Bonding to ultralisk sequences. Noxious strain: releases poisonous explosion. Damages enemies in target area. *'Dominion Marine:' I didn't sign up for this! *'Klein:' I want this facility under control, now! *'Klein:' Contain those specimens, or the emperor will have your head! *'Dominion Marine:' It burns! *'Klein:' What are you people doing? Shoot them! *'Abathur:' Research facility crippled. Specimens freed. Proceeding to subsequent battleground Torrasque strain *'Abathur:' Outskirts of Augustgrad. Military housing, supply center. *'Abathur:' Facility must be destroyed. Experimental nuclear weapons produced within. *'Kerrigan: '''The bridge is guarded by Dominion forces. Move forward, secure the passage. *'Dominion Marine:' Ultralisks incoming! *'Arcturus:' Fire the warhead, now. *'Dominion scientist:' Sir, it's still experimental! We don't know what it'll do! *'Arcturus:' Fire the damn warhead, now! *'Abathur:' Analyzing damage. Radioactive compound infecting ultralisks. *'Kerrigan:' Make use of it. *'Abathur:' Integrating with atrophied evolutionary path. Ultralisk strain: Torrasque. Resuscitates dead tissue. Revives creature. *'Kerrigan:' Press on, we continue the assault. *'Viking pilot:' What are these ugly things? *'Arcturus:' Put those monsters down, and keep them down! *'Abathur:' Cocoon forms upon death. Will revive momentarily. *'Dominion marine:' It got back up! Oh, that ain't right! *'Arcturus:' Another warhead! *'Arcturus:' I will turn this city into a radiated ruin if I have to. Another warhead! *'Abathur:' Additional ultralisks ready. Delivering now. (''If Mohican ATV is destroyed) *'Dominion marine:' My car, man! I just paid that thing off! Abathur: Facility destroyed. Experimental weapon production no longer possible. Will prepare ultralisk sequence. Returning to evolution pit. After Mission Abathur: Sequences ready for integration. Await decision. Noxious strain *Emits toxic clouds that deals 5 damage per second to enemy ground units *Toxic blast deals 20 damage to enemy ground units and structures *Toxic Blast cooldown: 10 seconds Dominion compound, interesting. Scientist desired to pacify the Swarm. Inadvertently created potent toxic. Deadly to any non-zerg entity. Noxious strain bond permanently to toxins. Emits as poisonous vapors. Capable of channeling toxins and releasing in controlled blast through vents of carapaces. Torrasque strain *Enters a chrysalis when killed. After a short period, is reborn into a new Ultralisk *Rebirth cooldown: 60 seconds Assimilation of infectious compound provided key to evolution of torrasque strain. Process requires exorbitant energy. Once, provided by Overmind. Now, energy result of tissues being devoured by compound. Upon death, torrasque strain enters cocoons. Uses energy to resuscitate tissues. Extremely resilient. (Overall which evolution strain you choose) Abathur: Evolution complete. ko:군단의 심장 대화집/진화 임무 Category:Quotations